A New YRP Member
by AstronSoul
Summary: What happens when YRP gains a new member? What will it mean for Paine? Ratings will vary per chapter. Paine/? & Yuna/Rikku pairings. Don't like femslash don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

A New YRP Member

By: AstronSoul

Rating: T to NC-17 depending on chapter.

Summary: What happens when YRP gains a new member? What will it mean for Paine?

Pairing: P/? & Y/R

Chapter 1

The intercom was loud as Gippal yelled through it, "YRP to the bridge!" In each of the girl's room you could hear groaning as they all slowly climbed out of bed to make their way up to the bridge. Rubbing his head, Gippal looks at the newcomer, "I haven't seen you since the challenge, think Paine will remember?" Looking at a tall muscular woman who fidgeted on her feet, she wore dark leather pants with silver straps, small daggers as clasps that held her belt and her two sai's to the belt. A long blade was in a sheath on her back ready to be drawn at a seconds notice; her top was a leather vest adorned with the same silver accents as her belt, daggers in the front clasping it together. "I dunno G, I mean I did make a promise to her and I hope she remembers. G it's been what almost eight years since she and I…" The woman stopped talking running a hand through her black and red hair as she sees the three women enter.

"Okay Gippal what was so important that you woke us at six a.m.!" Rikku was growling, everyone knew she loved to sleep in; Yuna wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist keeping her from lunging at their pilot. "Babe calm down he always has a good reason." As Rikku calmed down, no one noticed Paine stop dead in her tracks as she saw the woman in front of her, "How can…Astron?" the two other girls looked between Paine and the mysterious woman, wondering how Paine could know her. "Wow, it's been years!" Both Yuna and Rikku were shocked when the usually quiet and stoic warrior ran and threw her arms around the tall woman. Smiling Astron wrapped her arms around Paine, nuzzling into the silver hair she fell in love with almost eight years ago. "I didn't know if you would remember." It was barely a whisper but Paine heard it, pulling back she smiled for the first time and everyone was witnessed to it. "I never forgot your promise Astron, ever." Leaning up she placed a soft kiss on the woman's lips, eagerly the taller woman returned pressing her lips more firmly to Paine's, they broke apart when they heard a small coughing sound. "Oh sorry girls, Yuna, Rikku, this is Astron Stryde, Astron meet the rest of YRP."

Both women moved closer to the other's, Paine staying securely to Astron's side, the raven haired beauty extended her hand, "It's a pleasure Lady Yuna and an honor to meet you, and you Rikku." shaking both their hands then there was a silence on the bridge. "Well Astron, let me show you to your cabin…" Gippal broke the silence, everyone followed him below to the cabins and they finally noticed the large door at the end of the hall Adorned with a Large Elegant fiery 'A' on it. "Gees Gippal make it anymore flashy?" the silver haired woman asks shaking her head. "Hey Astron is like fire so I thought it would work. Go on A check it out." Shaking her head Astron was already at the door, then looked back at the three women, "Um wanna come in too, I mean you might get to see a rare moment where I faint?" chuckling she resting the palm on the door knob, soon there was a leather cladded glove over her hand, "Do it together?" Nodding Astron looked into those crimson eyes; they pushed on the handle and let the door fall open not looking away from each other.

Impatiently Rikku was jumping on the balls of her feet, waiting for the two to go in so she and Yuna could follow, "Come on you two, it's obvious Gippal really put work into this I wanna see what the hell he did before I go take a nap! OW!" rubbing the back of her head as she glared at her girlfriend, "What was that for Yunie?" Grinning the high summoner simply shook her head, "Be nice babe, it's a shock to even see Paine touching someone let alone kissing them." pointing to the said woman who was currently in a lip lock with Astron again. "Oh come on!" Rikku ducked her girlfriend's second attempt to hit her head laughing; finally the two women broke apart and entered the cabin.

Eyes were scanning the area as lights automatically flickered on, there was a small seating area room enough for the whole crew on leather couches and chairs, a small kitchenette to the left side and two doors on the right. "Gippal, you…" Astron noticed the mounts on the walls for all her various weapons (and she had quite a few), walking slowly throughout she saw pictures she had sent Gippal weeks before; he had them up and framed. "Wow, you made my dream a reality." Turning he looks at the pilot, "You my friend have outdone yourself! This is insane!" The man was grinning then pointed to the two doors, "Check out those doors A." Leaning down he whispered to Paine, "Go with her, if I am right I think this might become both your new home." Slightly blushing the silver haired woman moved with Astron to the doors, choosing the one closest to the entrance first they pushed it open; inside was a large bed that was oddly enough not sheeted in leather but soft silks of red and black. "Oh wow you seeing this baby?" All Paine could do was nod in response as they walked in, there were more mounts for weapons but what caught both women's eyes was the large picture over the headboard of the bed.

There for all to see was the first time Paine had ever met Astron, they had challenged each other in a friendly fight to see who the best between them was; Astron was in the air a large gunblade up above her head, as Paine was below her getting ready to deflect. It showed their well-toned muscles and the determination in each pair of eyes. "I will never forget that day." Paine whispered as her friends soon came in looking around. "Damn wait is that you two in that picture?" Yuna asked getting a closer look and noticing the date. "Yes Yuna it is, that was the day I met Astron." The brunette had a confused look on her face as she looked over her shoulder at them, "But you're fighting each other, and holy shit I have never seen a gunblade that big!" Laughing all four walked out of the bedroom and looked at the second door, stepping up Paine pushed the door open and smirked, "Oh sweetie you are lucky you get your own bathroom." She and the other two women shot Gippal a killer glare, since he never gave them their own bathrooms. "Well babe it's not just mine ya know." Astron stated simply walking in to see the theme from the living room in the bathroom, minus weapon mounts.

Blinking Paine looked at her two best friends then to the door and then back at her best friends, "Did she just?" Yuna nodding as she fought the smile that was forming on her face, "Paine who is Astron?" Paine looked into the bathroom seeing Astron preoccupied, so she went and sat down on one of the couches. "Astron is the woman I fell in love with eight years ago almost, we met in Bevelle at the Coliseum. They were holding a tournament and Astron and I made it to the finals, beating everyone they sent our way. Then it was just her and I, we made an outside bet about our match and then went in, no holds barred. She won, but only barely." The silver haired woman smiled as she felt arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind, "Barely, Paine really gave me a work out, continue love." Leaning back into Astron's embrace Paine continued, "Our fight lasted well over three hours, the viewers were having a blast but we were both wearing down, I made one small slip up and before I knew it she was holding my own sword to my throat. You two now that thing is heavy, not many can pick it up…" She looked as her best friends nodded, "Well Astron here was twirling it like it was a toothpick. She won and I had to give her my Crimson crest, the one thing I treasured most…" Suddenly Paine was cut off by something being held out to her from Astron, in the hands sat her crest, "I said when I found you again that I would give it back, so here it is sweetie." Astron set the crest in the gloved palms of her love smiling against the woman's neck.

"Astron, thank you so much you didn't have too." Paine was having difficulty keeping her emotions quiet, she hated showing them but somehow Astron always made it easy for her, "Ok anyway moving on, after the match she asked me out to dinner. I agreed to go, she made sure to say to dress up, meaning not my usual outfit. We met for dinner and I knew at dinner that I was falling for her, we went up to her hotel room after dinner. One thing led to another and we woke up next to each other naked the next morning." The warriors cheeks were quite red at this point and buried her face in Astron's shoulder so the taller woman continued, "This is where it gets bitter sweet." She wrapped her arms more firmly around Paine, "I had to leave, and not many in Bevelle like me, but before I left I told Paine that I loved her, I was in love with her and that when I found her again one day I would give the crest back and I would never leave again."

By now Yuna and Rikku were cuddled on the couch across from them as Buddy and Gippal were in chairs, the room was quiet for a few moments before Rikku spoke up. "So this was eight years ago?" Both the women nodded, "Wow, how long had you looked for Paine?" Smiling Astron kissed the silver hair beneath her chin, "I started looking about a week after we met, by then I had gotten out of my trouble I was in and free and clear. A few times I heard she was in the same town as me but I could never catch up to her. Till' I found Gippal at the market about a month ago, I wanted it to be a surprise and he asked me to join the crew, I agreed and he I guess started making this cabin up for me. G, you really are awesome to do all this, now I see why you requested the pictures from me so early. Though I do have to ask, why is my A so far up the door and to the left, looks kinda awkward?"

Gippal gafoo'd smiling, "Well I figure if Paine wants to eventually move in, we can put the P right under you're A. And then if Yuna and Rikku ever get off their ass' and start living together I can combine Yuna and Paine's room for them." All the women got excited, except Paine stayed quiet nuzzling into Astron, "I can't believe you're here, it's been so long. They all wondered why I never tried to see anyone, I never wanted too." Then as if a switch was turned on in Paine she sat up, "So do you have anything to bring in?" Astron looked at Gippal, "Where did you put the rest of my stuff?" The man motioned to buddy and he quickly ran out, few minutes later showing up with four large bags, and kicking two others that Astron realized were her potions, "Hey don't kick that!" She ran over and picked them up, "Gees men kick everything fragile or not." Setting the bags on the table, motioning for the other four to go into the bedroom, Buddy did as he was told before leaving the quarters saying he needed a drink. Soon after Gippal, Yuna and Rikku all shared the same sentiment and left to go to the bar.

Moving around the couch, Astron sits beside Paine, "Ed oyn paas cu curl" Paine looked into the woman's eyes seeing the same love she saw the first day they were together, "Oac ed ryc pid janao fund ed." Smiling Astron caresses Paine's cheek, "Would you move in here, make a life with me as well as be a shere hunter?" Without thinking Paine nodded yes pulling Astron close as their lips collided together, reaffirming their reunion once more.

Ok my first Final Fantasy Fic period, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Astron: It has been so long

Paine: Yes it has but worth it


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Chapter 2: Training

The morning went by quietly as Yuna and RIkku went back to bed after having a drink at the bar, Buddy and Gippal went back to the bridge to make sure they would be ready for that day's flight; while Paine stayed with Astron helping her put things away. "How many weapons do you have Astron, this is nuts!" She held up a long steel staff that had the head of a wolf on it, "and what is this?" Smiling the raven beauty looked up, "That love is my black mage staff, very unique, also used as a walking stick when injured." Chuckling as she pointed to a wall where it was to be placed on two hooks, "It goes on the top two hooks hun, then the next size down to the smallest please?" Nodding Paine took all the staff's over and began mounting them. "Babe, you were really looking for me all this time?" She didn't need to look to know the woman was smiling, "Yes Paine all this time, hey when we're done here want to go on deck and train some, bet I can still take you!"

Turning with a wide grin Paine rested against a staff, "Oh woman you really want to get your ass beat today!" Twirling the staff then placing it quickly on the wall she looked around the room, "However you can only have one weapon, like me." Placing a large sword on the mount next to the door Astron nodded, "How about you pick what I use, it's only fair?" She knew giving the woman that option meant she probably could only use her gunblade, which in reality were two weapons anyway. "Ok yeah, the one you beat me with originally, your gunblade, that's your weapon." Paine moved to the blade that resting against the couch, picking it up, "Hmmfp, did this thing get heavier?" Nodding Astron simply smiled watching, Paine after a few minutes got the sword out of its sheath, "That sheath lies, this thing shouldn't even fit in that small binding!" True enough the width of the sword was triple the width of the sheath itself, and the blade was about three and a half feet to four feet in length.

Walking over Astron held her hand out for the gunblade, as Paine gave it to her she flicked a button on the hilt and it became much smaller, and looked more like a long barreled pistol, "It's not hard to use once you know the tricks of it, but I am happy you chose the gunblade, it's my favorite weapon." Paine took one more sweep over the room with her eyes smiling, "Looks like we are done, so wanna go up now and see what you got and what I have learned?" chuckling the woman sheathed the gunblade slinging it onto her back and shouting over her shoulder, "Oui yht ouin duudrbelg tuh'd ryja y lryrla!" Running out the room and up the stairs to the elevator quickly she could hear Paine yelling after her, "Duudrbelg, drec ec hu duudrbelg!" She came running up sword in hand, just in time to watch Astron wave at her as the doors closed, "See ya up there babe!" echoed through the steel doors.

Grumbling Paine was forced to wait, finally a few minutes later the elevator opened and she stepped in, only to be jumped by a mass of yellow hair, "Rikku!" shoving the girl off her and straightening herself up she waited till the elevator started up. "Hey Dr. P why do you have your sword out?" looking down at her sword she smirked, "Training with Astron, that's where I am going right now, she called it a toothpick, I'll show her what this toothpick can do compared to that club she calls a gunblade." Giggling Rikku leant against a wall, "Can I watch? OH before I forget we will be heading to the Thunder Plains, Gippal says there are sphere waves acting up." Nodding Paine kept waiting, "Hey Paine, did you and Astron this morning after we all left…"

"Down to 65 points RIkku." The warrior calmly stated as they reached the deck, chuckling to herself as she stepped out and Rikku muttering 'damn it' under her breath. "How can I earn points back?" She bounded up next to Paine nudging her with her shoulder, then stopped seeing Astron in a routine, her body moving fluidly with the sword, "You are gonna sparr with that?" Rikku points to the very long sword. "Yes I am, and I will let ya know what you can do later to earn back points." Stepping closer to the tall woman Paine gave a small smile, hand gripping her sword tightly as she swung trying to take the other woman off guard, but within a second Astron turned and their swords connected with sparks and a loud clang noise. Rikku's eyes went wide never seeing anyone Paine couldn't sneak up on, this woman sure was good; sitting down on the cool deck floor Rikku got settled ready to see this match up in action.

Paine pushed her blade forward trying to get Astron off balance, but every time she pushed forward the woman would push back gaining momentum, then without delay Astron moved to the side watching as Pain stumbled forward. Patting the silver haired woman on the ass with the flat side of her blade chuckling, "Ever aggressive, Gippal tells me you are the reason YRP wins so many battles, but here am I a distraction love?" Paine set her jaw. Pushing away the tease and the anger that it brought to her, knowing attacking out of anger was just stupid. "Maybe you do, but then again sometimes that can be used at an advantage." They circled each other again, trading blows when one lunged or stabbed, deflecting easily, the sparring match became much more as an hour past. Both women coated in a sheen of sweat as they up'ed the game, striking harder, faster and with different moves than either have used on each other before. The blonde was so engrossed in watching them she didn't notice Yuna walk up and sit beside her, gently taking the blonde's hand and kissing it finally got the blonde's attention. "Oh hey Yunie, look at those two, it's like they are completely in sync." The brunette watched for a few moments, "They do seem to read each other pretty well, but look Astron is playing with Paine. She sees one of Paine's weaknesses but isn't going for it, every time Paine stab's or lunges she always goes to the right. Wonder why Astron won't make the move?"

Noticing it after her girlfriend pointed it out Rikku wondered as well, "Maybe she doesn't want to get the upper hand, maybe she wants Paine to win. I mean she did win in front of a crowd, and to beat her again would give Paine a major blow to that brooding ego of hers." Yuna looked at Rikku shocked, never ever hearing Rikku be so articulate before, "Wow Rikku you might be right, when did you get so damn smart?" Grinning the blonde leant over and kissed Yuna softly, "I've always been smart just never had the need to sound smart." both girls giggling turned back to see both women taking a breath and just looking at each other.

"You have definitely learned a lot since we met." Astron states panting, leaning on her sword, "But you have one small weakness that could be exploited." taking a deep breath she stood up tall again. "Weakness, like what?" Paine wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, 'is it the side I favor, the sword technique I use, what?' her mind was racing with questions. "When you stab or lunge you favor your right side, mix it up and go to your left as well, if an opponent see's this they will get you." Quickly the blade was turned into its pistol form and aimed right at Paine's head, knowing what was coming next the smaller woman lifted her sword just in time to deflect a bullet. "Hey that's not fair!" Yuna yelled from the sidelines but Paine was quick in reply, "Ed'c vyen! Tuh'd ehdanvana!" Rikku pulled the brunette back down and into her lap, "Paine knows what's happening and I don't think Astron would kill her." saying that they heard three more shots but also heard three more bullets connecting and being deflected by metal. They watched silently as Paine deflected every shot Astron aimed at her, but the tall woman had another idea, "Let's see how fast you are Paine." There was a clicking sound in her gun and without looking she aimed her gun directly at Yuna and Rikku. Both women went wide eyed, but were so shocked they couldn't move, as Astron pulled the trigger Paine was already running to them; within seconds she made it deflecting the bullets but instead of a clanging noise, there was a splat noise. Looking at her blade she saw three small paint dots, "I wouldn't actually shoot them, I am not inhuman." Astron strolled up smiling at the three women, "Paine you have definitely improved and if you ever need backup, well you have these two but if you ever need my help let me know." Leaning down the woman kisses Paine's cheek then heads to the door to go back to her cabin.

In frustration Paine kicked the deck floor, then looking to her friends who were still a bit shocked, "You two are fine, I need a drink." She quickly moves to the door and to the bar. The two women shook their heads, "She shot at us, really shot at us." The blonde was dumb founded; did Gippal let a psycho on the ship? "Rikku they were paintballs, she wouldn't have hurt us, well maybe some small welts but that's it, she wanted to see how fast Paine was, and holy shit she's fast!" Rikku began laughing, "Ya know Yunie, if others would hear that out of you…I think Spira might explode! The high summoner using language like that tsk tsk" giggling Rikku waves a finger in front of Yuna's face, "Oh stop it you, you like it, besides who else is here…no one so I am good." Slowly standing, entwining their hands they walk back inside.

"Have you noticed when Paine is by Astron, she is more talkative, I mean I asked her one question about how they met and I got all the details!" The blonde was excited thinking maybe this will loosen Paine up, the brunette giggled as they entered the bar seeing Astron talking to barkeep with Paine beside her, looking up barkeep smiles. "Hello Mish Yoona, Mish Rikku." Smiling they sat beside the two women, "Hey barkeep, give us our usual please." Yuna stated leaning on the counter, "So Rikku told me on the way down here we are heading for the Thunder Plains, ever been there Astron?" The tall woman's eyes darkened noticeably as she looked into her empty shot glass, "I have been there." She felt a hand rest on her leg, looking down with a smile noticing it was Paine's gloved hand. "Oh what were you there for?" the brunette questioned. "I went for a concert, yours to be exact, after that I had to run, some pretty nasty people were after me." The room grew quiet, barkeep poured everyone another round of shots, downing it Astron got up from her stool, "I need a nap, see you guys later." Leaning over she kisses the warriors cheek whispering, "feel free to come in whenever you want." then quickly made her way to the stairs and to her cabin.

Paine looked at her two best friends as she waved for the barkeep to pour another, she wasn't sure what happened to Astron but she sure wasn't going push it; nor were her friends. "Don't push it Yuna, I know how you are. She'll tell us when she is ready. Oh and Rikku just because I talk while Astron is around doesn't mean I will always talk." She knew she better nip Rikku's excited questions in the butt, she was still mostly a loner, mostly. Nodding that she understood Rikku slumped in her chair watching the silver haired girl leave. "Yunie, I think Paine might become worse." Scooting closer Yuna laid her head on the blonde's shoulder, "Paine is Paine, I am glad we have Astron though. She's tough and I think we will all be good friends, she just needs to get adjusted." Giggling Rikku set down her glass, "Oh yeah and Paine is perfect to get her 'adjusted'" she stated with air quotes, earning a playful slap on her shoulder from her girlfriend, "You are so bad Rikku, if only the others knew how you are when they are not around."

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Paine stood outside of Astron's cabin, knowing she could go right in but very hesitant as she was about to knock on the door she heard footsteps behind her; turning she saw Gippal. "Hey Dr. P, wanting to see your girl?" only nodding Paine didn't say anything as she looked at him. "Well can you give her this from me, a letter I was supposed to give her a long time ago." Paine took the envelope looking at her own hand writing on the envelope, "You never sent it!" Gippal gulped and took off down the hall, "Sorry Dr. P!" Before she could do anything he was gone, gripping the envelope she decided why knock? Opening the door the lights came on immediately and she looked around. Not seeing Astron anywhere she assumed she as in bed, walking to the door she listened but heard nothing so she slowly opened the door; sure enough Astron lay under a black comforter sleeping. She stepped in and closed the door behind her quietly, noticing that the woman's shoulders were bear she wondered if Astron still slept nude. Approaching trying not to make a sound she lifted the comforter, a sly smirk forming on her lips; she still slept nude. Setting the envelope on the night stand, Paine moved to the other side of the bed stripping down to her leather bra and thing, then slid in behind the taller woman. Wrapping an arm around the strong waist and snuggling up behind her; instinctively Astron turned around in her sleep and nuzzled the crook of Paine's neck before settling her head on the smaller woman's shoulder. "Cmaab Famm Ycdnuh." Paine kissed the top of the woman's head as she closed her eyes drifting to sleep.

Alright hope this one was fun (yes I Love fluff this is what it will mostly be) Translations below.

Astron: You and your toothpick don't stand a chance

Paine: Toothpick, this is no toothpick!

Paine: It's Fair! Don't interfere!

Paine: Sleep Well Astron


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

A New YRP Member

By: AstronSoul

Rating: T to NC-17 depending on chapter.

Summary: What happens when YRP gains a new member? What will it mean for Paine?

Pairing: Paine/Astron & Yuna/Rikku

Chapter 3: Hunting

Both women are fast asleep when the airship arrived at the Thunder Plains edge, being known for waking her best friends up Rikku went straight to Astron's cabin and tried opening the door; however the door didn't budge. "What the…" turning the handle and shoving her shoulder into the door but nothing worked, huffing she stared at the door like it should fall open under her gaze, "This is not cool! Open the door!" She heard some faint rustling behind the door, then the knob turning a mass of silver hair popping out of the door glaring at her, gulping the blonde stepped back noticing Paine was only in her underwear, "Ohh someone helped our new member get adjusted!" Bouncing around Rikku couldn't help but smile, "Rikku what do you want?" the warrior still wasn't awake yet. "We are at the edge of Thunder plains, you two need to get up and get equipped!" Before Paine could scowl or say any dry comment Rikku bounded down the hall and up the stairs.

Mumbling something about the blonde being too hyper, Paine shuts the door turning around to see Astron in a cotton black robe pouring a cup of coffee, sauntering over the smaller woman wrapped her arms around Astron's waist nuzzling the fabric on the woman's shoulder. "Hey babe, rest well?" the older woman took a sip of her coffee nodding, "I sure this wonderful woman with silver hair came in and joined me, how could I not rest well?" chuckling as she felt Paine's head shake against her shoulder, "Uuin kuehk du syge sa y asudeuhym fnalg, Ysdnuh." Turning around as she set the coffee mug down, she gently put two fingers under Paine's chin lifting it to look in the woman's eyes. "Lucehk ib ech'd raymdro, fro ryje oui palusa fedrtnyh?" silver hair falls in front of Paine's eyes as she moves to rest her head against the tall woman's chest, "Ever since the Crimson Squad turned on each other at the Den of Woes, I withdrew a lot, even before then with what happened to my parents, just didn't share emotions." She felt Astron rubbing her back, getting a shiver she realized she was still just in her bra and thong, "I better get dressed, we are at the edge of the Thunder plains, Rikku says to get ready and get equipped. I hope you join us Astron, can always use the extra help." Pulling away she made her way to the bedroom to get dressed, Astron watching with steel blue eyes until the door shut, moving back to the counter she drank what was left of her coffee before heading back to the bedroom.

Entering she noticed Paine was already buckling up her leggings then pulling on her boots, "You get dressed fast love…" more a statement as Astron smiled pulling out leather pants and a vest just like she had worn the day before, quickly getting dressed and throwing on her belts then finally her almost thigh high boots. "I'll meet you up on deck babe." Paine moved to Astron and gave her a very light kiss on the lips before heading out to get her sword. After Paine leaves Astron adds some pouches to her belt filling them with various potions just in case, then strapping her sai's and her gunblade on she head's up to the bridge before the deck.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Rikku was jumping on Yuna's bed all excited, "You didn't see her like I did Yunie! She was in her underwear answering Astron's door!" the brunette tried to follow the blonde's movements but gave up as she was getting dizzy, shaking her head she slid her hoody on. "Rikku, she did say she fell in love with Astron eight years ago, they seem to be perfect for each other. SO I am not surprised she answered in her underwear." Pulling her boots on she tries looking at her girlfriend again, "Would you stop bouncing, you're making me dizzy" immediately Rikku sat on the edge of the bed still fidgeting; "Besides I know they slept one of the m snores loudly, came through the steel walls." Nodding Rikku jumped up and hugged Yuna tightly, "I love you Yunie, and I honestly hope Paine moves in with Astron then maybe we could finally…" she trailed off kissing the brunette's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the gunners lips.

Continuing to kiss her neck Rikku pulls her girl closer to herself, "You think we can maybe move in together, I mean we haven't slept alone except last night and I didn't like it alone?" all the brunette could do was nod then she blinked getting her bearings, "Ok yes we can but stop that we have a sphere to get, let's get up to the bridge see how far we are from where we need to be." Sliding out of the blonde's embrace, she took Rikku's hand as they walked out of her cabin heading to the bridge.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

On the bridge Gippal was getting ready to navigate closer to where they needed to be, while Buddy spoke to both Astron and Paine about where they would be dropped off. "We have some mountains here that we figured would be the best place to drop you girls off at, and then if you need us just yell, should be simple hopefully not too many fiends." smiling he looks up seeing the other two joining, walking over to them to explain what they were doing. Astron moved to look out in front of them at the Thunder plains, her hands resting on the hilts of her sai's knuckles almost white. She never thought she would come back to the place where her family died, where she almost died; shaking her head she tries to push back the thoughts and concentrate on why they are there.

Gippal looks beside him seeing Astron staring off as if she was lost in thought, "A, you okay there?" she simply nods then turns to walk away heading for the deck, Paine watches as the tall woman leaves the bridge, leaning on a console she sighs then suddenly Rikku was in her vision. "So ready to kick some ass and get a sphere!" nodding her head Paine just looks at her, arms crossed over her chest with her sword leaning against her side. "Did you ever think of how I can earn those points back?" the blonde rocked on her heels waiting, "After we get the sphere move my stuff into Astron's and you get your points back." Grinning Rikku nodded very enthusiastically as she bounded over to Yuna; picking up her sword Paine made her way up to the deck, sure enough there was Astron sitting and looking up at the sky. It was slightly windy so the woman's shoulder length hair was blowing wildly in the wind. "Join me love, I'm just trying to settle my nerves." Leaning back on her hands as she looks over her shoulder watching as Paine came over and sat down, smiling they both silently look out as clouds pass by not saying a word just sitting together.

There was a slight uneasiness to the situation as they neared the mountains Buddy had told them was their drop off point, Astron began fidgeting; something she never ever did. Seeing this Paine kept her mouth shut, she knew when Astron wanted to talk about it she would come to her; in that fashion they were very similar in not talking till they themselves were ready (which wasn't often). "Hey guys we need to go!" Yuna yells from the doors before disappearing again, "Guess we better go." Quietly they both rose and made their way down to meet Yuna and Rikku; the hanger opened and they all jumped out before it was all the open.

Landing with a soft thud and stirring dust Astron dusts herself off looking around, she never knew if those people were still here or not but she was hoping it was the latter. "So Yunie where too?" the blonde was already looking around as she asked, the brunette pointed east which was in the middle of a mountain, "There should be a cave entrance around somewhere, we have to go inside the mountain." Everyone started to look for any kind of opening that would take them inside the mountain, Yuna splitting off with Paine and Rikku going off with Astron.

"Astron why so quiet you ok?" the blonde was hopping from one side to the other on the moment as they searched, while Astron just walked down the middle of a small narrow passage, "I'm fine Rikku, let's just find the entrance." Feeling uneasy the tall woman pulled out her gunblade just so it was ready in case anything decided to jump out at them, she watched as Rikku bounced along looking completely care free; shaking her head she followed the girl silently.

On the other side Yuna and Paine had decided to move north instead of south both quiet as they searched till' curiosity got the best of the high summoner, "Paine, you and Astron, you two are similar aren't you?" all she got as a response is a nod in her direction then the warrior poked at something on the ground with the tip of her sword before moving on. Following behind Yuna kicks a rock, then something out of the corner of her eyes takes her attention, Paine's head was still d own looking before a Larva came out of nowhere, before anyone could think Yuna's guns were drawn firing multiple shots over Paine's head. Quickly Paine ducked, "What the hell!" she turned to yell at Yuna but saw the now squirming Larva on the ground, poking it with her sword then pushing the blade completely through cutting it in half; was a small one so they knew more were about somewhere. "We better warn the others these things are out and about!" Yuna took off running with Paine close on her heels.

As they bounded around the corner they saw Astron and Rikku easily fending off about five Larva, until Astron let Rikku distract them and she formed a high level water spell and drenched them all. Panting Rikku still jumped up and hugged Astron around the neck, the taller woman almost falling over not used to the blonde's hyperness and very unsure gave the blonde a small hug back before peeling her off. Hearing giggling Astron turned to see Yuna and Paine looking at them, the brunette was giggling at what just happened, Paine only giving a slight smirk on one side of her lips that only Astron noticed. "Came for a show did you?" Astrons deadpanned to the two as Rikku ran over hugging Yuna. "Oh the show was quite interesting, thought you would fall over there for a minute." The brunette teased as she hugged Rikku, nudging Paine forward with a hand on Paine's shoulder.

Muttering under her breath about how it was just Larva's Paine found herself looking into Astron's cool steel eyes, "glad you can handle yourself out here." Trying not to make it look like she was looking for any injury on the woman, she heard a chuckle as she looked back up into those eyes. "I'm fine they never touched me." The raven haired woman knew exactly what Paine was doing, they both had a lot to learn about each other and try and break through each other's barriers slowly. Paine opened her mouth to speak until a shriek caught them all by surprise and they saw Rikku on a rock that was slipping into the mountainside and she disappeared, all three women dashing to the now large hole in the side of the mountain and seeing the blonde sitting on her ass complaining about it getting bruised. Standing up she rubbed her ass looking at them, "I found it!" Carefully the rest entered the dark cave not sure what could be in there, Yuna ran over to Rikku and whispered in her ear making them both giggle; then motioned for the two quiet warriors to follow them as they began their search.

End of chapter 3

Paine: You're going to make me an emotional wreck, Astron

Astron: Closing up isn't healthy, why have you become so withdrawn?


	4. Chapter 4: Battles & Memories

A New YRP Member

By: AstronSoul

Rating: T to NC-17 depending on chapter.

Summary: What happens when YRP gains a new member? What will it mean for Paine? (note: some creatures are purely my own imagination for the fun of it)

Pairing: Paine/Astron & Yuna/Rikku

Chapter 4: Battles & Memories

As they walked along the dark tunnel from the opening of the cave, all four women tried to stay alert; Yuna and Rikku took point while Astron and Paine watched the rear. It felt odd to the two warriors as they walked behind their companions, however in silent agreement between them they decided not to say anything to the two up front unless there was an actual threat. After about half an hour Rikku was getting antsy as per usual, leaning over to the brunette she started giggling as she whispered, "Paine told me to earn my points back I had to move her stuff into Astron's cabin, she's moving in with her!" her voice squeaked excitedly which earned curious looks from the warriors behind them, shaking her head and smiling at them making sure they knew nothing was wrong. Smiling Yuna draped an arm over her girlfriends shoulder, "That's great hun, then Gippal will work on the suites to combine them for us.." hugging the blonde they started back down the rocky path silently.

"Wonder what that is up there?" muttering quietly to herself Astron kept a trained eye on the ceiling of the tunnel as she and Paine kept hearing small noises, looking over at the silver haired woman with a raised brow in question and nodding toward the two smaller woman, Paine shook her head as she leant in closer, "Let's not worry them, I'm sure we can get what it is before it tries anything." Nodding Astron gripped her sword, flicking the hilt so it changed into the gun and held it to her side, as Paine kept her sword close to her hip as well. Then quickly something was falling from the ceiling, Astron aimed as fast as she could and shot three rounds in rapid succession; both Yuna and Rikku jumped hearing the sudden outburst of noise. As they turned they saw liquid like things land on the ground convulsing, "Nice shot…" walking over Paine watches as the little creatures convulse once more then lay still. "Water thistles, get stung by one and you're out for days, that's if you wake up."

"Well now they won't be doing anything." Astron slid her blade into it's sheath, "Shall we continue?" Paine nods smirking to herself, again they start to follow the two others quietly; soon the blonde notices a light up ahead. "Oh the sphere light, that has to be the sphere light!" grinning as she bounces on her feet, Yuna looks up frowning, "That's not the sphere light, that looks like light from a fire…" slowly everyone crept up to the corner, Rikku stuck her head out, then Yuna, followed by Paine and then Astron making it look like a tower of heads. "This is not good." Yuna mutters, they all see four men sitting around a fire.

:Why does the boss want someone here all the time again, I mean it's not like anyone ever shows up?" A raven haired man asked disgruntled eating a piece of dried meat, "Because he has a feelin that bitch will come back here to visit her families graves and when she does we are supposed to kill her." Astron quickly moved back from the corner, hands in tight fists as she growled low in her throat, Paine looked up at her wondering what was wrong, but the men speaking caught her attention again. "Wasn't the name of the family Stryde or something?" a blonde man was asking, "Yeah, Stryde is right. Boss had her parents and the bitch's sister killed right in front of her, then went to dispose of her and she fought back. That was eight years ago, I doubt she'll ever show up again."

Without warning Paine moved forward revealing herself to the four men, quickly resting her blade to a man with brown hair; he was the one who explained it all. "Hello boys." She watched as they started to move minus the brunette who just gulped, "Easy boys, I'm not who you are looking for" The men settled down a bit, but still nervous with this new intruder who was holding their leader at blade point. Astron watched as she shook her head, "Paine you idiot what are you doing?" Only Yuna and Rikku could hear her, but they had figured out by now that those men were talking about Astron herself. "Astron, don't get in Paine's way, she's angry and she is looking for blood." I won't but she shouldn't be doing this, it's my fight Yuna." Drawing her gunblade once more, Astron moves closer to the corner, making sure it was in gun mode, "Stay here, if you see them get up then come out." The two smaller women nodded, but Astron waited to move.

"Say what are you doing here anyway girl, far from home ain't ya?" the raven haired man asked eyeing Paine up and down, 'ugh what an ass' she thought, "I'm a sphere hunter, there is a sphere down here and I want it, but I overheard you talking and I was curious who Stryde is and why is she wanted dead?" She was angry, she wanted to kill each one for calling Astron a bitch but she kept her cool demeanor. "Oh some woman named Astron Stryde, boss had made a bet oh eight years ago on this tournament, betting a certain woman would win, even stacked the fights in her favor. But Stryde went to the finals against that woman and she won, after that he's been gunning for her." Flexing her fingers on the hilt of her sword Paine growled, "Your boss is an ass, I was the woman she fought against and won."

Stepping into the light, Astron walked over but stood by the raven haired man as she locked eyes with Paine before looking at them, "I fought damn hard that day, and your bastard of a boss wanted me to lose, I wasn't there to make crap bets I was there to win, and this bitch came back." The men that could move quickly got to their feet, "You stupid bi.." Before the man could finish his sentence a steel blade sliced into his neck silencing him permanently, before the body even fell to the floor Paine was at Astron's side, as well as Yuna and Rikky brandishing their weapons; Astron took aim at the raven haired man shooting him in the shoulder before the gunblade turned into a sword. The two warriors turned their attention to the wounded man, while the other two took one of the two men left.

Minutes passed by quickly as they made short work of the remaining men; pushing a man off her blade Astron grunted wiping the blade clean with the man's coat. "Damn bastards, guess I still have a price on my head." Putting their weapons away and sitting down they all breathed a sigh of relief, scooting closer Paine wrapped an arm around the tall woman's shoulder's, "Do you know who they were and why after so long, this guy whoever he is, is still after you?" Looking at her love Astron sighed heavily, "I do not know his name, but he used to be in the Crimson Squad, however I know he is a privateer now a days, and still has a grudge against me for that tournament." She looked at Yuna and Rikku knowing Paine was a member of one of the squads at one point but knew she didn't know anything of her or what happened to her family. "How about we get that sphere and get back to the ship? I need to work my muscles still got adrenaline to burn off." Nodding everyone rose and started making their way deeper into the mountain again This time Paine sticking right to the tall woman's side as they led pint and the two other's followed behind, "When we get back you and I need to talk." It was a plain statement when Paine spoke, not needing to look at the woman to know she agreed; soon they came upon a soft glow much different from the fire earlier.

"Rikku I believe this is the sphere glow, but let's be careful you know there is always a…" As soon as Paine started to say it, a large fiend appeared looking very wolf-like in appearance with extra legs and about ten times larger than a normal wolf. Grinning Rikku twirled out her dual daggers bouncing on the balls of her feet while Yuna aimed her pistols, Paine stood ready with her Sword gauging the fiend; all this while Astron had put her gunblade away and now was wielding a long steel staff ready to heal when needed. The battle lasted quite a while as they found the hide touch and the legs of the beast quick but three against one was always better odds. Soon the girls were panting but standing proudly over the dead beast. "You girl's sure fight well together." Impressed Astron smiled at them, pointing to the sphere, "There is your sphere go claim it."

Leaning against a cave wall she watched as Rikku bounded up to it then stopped right before touching it, "Since this was your first hunt Astron, why don't you claim it?" Smiling Yuna looked at the taller woman seeing if she would accept to not, as did Paine; it was unusual when Rikku offered a sphere to them let alone someone she didn't know. Pushing herself off the wall and striding over Astron looked at Rikku, "You sure, I mean I'm new to this?" Seeing the blonde nod, Astron leaned down and plucked the sphere from its small stand and held it in front of her eyes, "Mission complete I would say then ladies!" She held it up smiling as the blonde bounced around her excitedly, "Yay Astron has a sphere!" Chuckling the tall woman tucks the sphere into a pouch to keep it safe then notices something sitting against the sphere stand; kneeling down she picked something up but not sure what it was exactly. "Oh my!" Yuna ran over looking at what looked like a grid, "You found a grid garment!" She was grinning from ear to ear. Astron had heard of these things but didn't know anything about them, "Ok does it go with the sphere or did someone just leave it here?"

"It looks like it goes with the sphere so now it's yours, you look a bit confused Astron are you okay?" Cocking her head to the side Yuna looked more intently at Astron. "Well I know about them just not how to use them, I'm sure one of you can show me later." She moved to put the grid in a pouch, but without knowing she activated it; the room disappeared and she was alone then she felt a little hum and the room reappeared, "Whoa what the hell was that!" She looked at the others who were blinking and their jaws dropped, well Yuna and Rikku's dropped; Paines eyes bulged but she kept her cool exterior. "What is it?" They all pointed to her, as she looked down she gasped, "Ok so that's what it does, but why is this so…" trailing off she noticed the outfit was similar to Rikku's, the blonde was even more excited than usual, "It has the the if outfit on it cool!" the small woman started poking and prodding at the outfit, "Hey hey watch your hands! How do I reverse this?"

Walking up Paine showed Astron how to use the grid, then a few seconds later Astron was back to normal; putting the grid away extra carefully this time to make sure she didn't activate it. "Ok let's get back to the ship, I'm hungry." Chuckling the three started making their way back as Yuna radioed Gippal to come pick them up.


	5. Chapter 5: Revisiting The Past

A New YRP Member

By: AstronSoul

Rating: T to NC-17 depending on chapter.

Summary: What happens when YRP gains a new member? What will it mean for Paine? (note:

some creatures are purely my own imagination for the fun of it)

Pairing: Paine/Astron & Yuna/Rikku

Chapter 5: Visiting the Past

Back in the airship, Rikku was happily moving Pain's stuff into Astron's cabin, extremely excited to get her points back but also for the fact Gippal would start working on Yuna and her suite. Dragging a large duffel bag down the hall the blonde was wondering why Paine only had one bag and why it was so darn heavy; setting it on the couch when she got into the main room Rikku looked around seeing the coast was clear she started to unzip the bag. Just as she was unzipping quiet footsteps came up behind her, "What are you doing?""

She froze trying to think fast, '_damn my curiosity!' _she thought as she slowly turned around to see Paine with her arms folded over her chest. "I uhhhh brought it in and it slipped, and I caught the zipper, was trying to zip it up!" backing away from the bag and the couch with her hands in the air showing Paine she didn't do anything; she wanted to keep her head even if she was being a snoop. "Okay, well you got your points back up to 75." Without another word Paine easily picks up her bag making her way to the bedroom; glancing over her shoulder she sees the blonde high-tail it out of the cabin and down the hall.

Moving about in the bedroom Paine smiles seeing the empty drawer on 'her' side of the bed, setting the bag on the bed and unzipping it she grabs her spheres and garment grids; placing them in the top drawer for easy access. Looking through her bag she grabs a few circular items placing them in the second drawer and finally in the last drawer she places a few small boxes tucking them under some leather fabric to keep them safe for the future. Turning she let's the bag drop to the floor and kicks it under the bed; then looking up she notices mounts above the dresser, realizing it was perfect for her sword. Picking up the heavy blade, she lifted it up and placed it on the hooks, then stepping back as she admired Gippal's ingenuity.

In the main room of the cabin Astron was in the kitchen having heard Paine unpacking in the bedroom, making just two glasses of water and carrying them into the bedroom. "Hello love, got ya a water, all moved in?" handing the glass to Pain, the woman smiled as she nodded looking back at her sword. "It looks great up there, and easy access when needed is always good." Astron took a sip of her water smiling as she sat on the edge of the bed; both women hadn't really been able to adjust to being back together yet but they knew it would take time. "I bet Rikku is happy, this way she and Yuna get a suite too, Gippal is spoiling you girls." Downing the rest of her glass Astron stood up, "If you need me babe I will be somewhere, going to explore a bit." Stepping up to Paine she leant in giving the woman a soft chaste kiss on the lips, then walked out the bedroom door.

Standing there still not used to being kissed at all; Paine smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed realizing this is a whole new chapter in her life, she was deep in thought when the intercom blared in the cabin making her jump slightly. "YRP and Astron please report to the bridge!" Buddies voice was loud, rubbing her neck Pain rose heading to the bridge. Walking out of the elevator she saw Yuna and Rikku but no Astron but before she could ask the blonde asked, "Where is Astron?" Swiveling in his chair Buddy looked around, "Well I don't want to show you the sphere without her, it is hers right?" all three nodded then Yuna spoke up, "I did see her going to the deck not long ago, maybe she is there?"

Without anyone saying anything Paine was off the bridge and in the elevator going to find Astron, "Damn since Astron's been here she is just fast when we need to get her." Rikku noted to no one in particular as she turned on the balls of her feet wanting to see the sphere. As the doors open to the deck Paine see's the outline of her lover's form sitting on the edge of the deck; as she got closer she noticed tears falling from the usually strong warriors eyes, quietly sitting next to her before she turns her head to look at the sad silver eyed woman, "Hey babe, what's going on with you?" She tried to speak softly and not come off so snarky as she usually does to the others. The tall woman looked at Paine then wiped her eyes, "its hard being back here, knowing what happened, and witnessing it. Then then to find out this guy is still after me, I just want it to stop been running for too long and I can't remember the guy's name." trailing off she went back to staring into the clouds that surrounded them leaning onto Paine's shoulder a bit.

Shocking even herself Pain wrapped an arm around the woman and pulled her close, "Well we can always look for the guy, get your vengeance and then you would be free." Her hand began to soothing rub Astron's shoulder, not one person ever got this treatment from Paine; and then she realized she had just waited for Astron to be able to be like this with someone. "Hey hun, Buddy says he got the sphere configured, wanna go watch it?" nodding Astron began to stand, Paine moving with her as they took each other's hand, a soft hand easily slipping into a leather gloved hand as they made their way to the bridge.

By the time they got to the bridge Astron's eyes were clear and back to their vibrant yet defiant color, "Hey guys I hear we have a sphere to watch?" the tall woman asks with a grin, seeing everyone nod she looks at Buddy waiting. "Well I thought you and Paine could watch it first, it is yours after all." Nodding Astron and Paine walked over and leaned over the console to watch as the buddy began the recording; though the sphere was fuzzy they recognized the room as the cavern they were in earlier. It panned out revealing about five people on their knees, a woman who was holding hands with a man near her, and three children. Instinctively Astron squeezes the hand in hers as she recognizes the faces of her family, Paine seeing the reaction gets wide eyes, "Buddy stop the recording now!" however before the recording stopped they heard the screams of her family as men behind them cut their throats.

Tearing her hand from Paine's; Astron tore out of the bridge heading to her cabin feeling emotions coming back and not wanting anyone else to see her this way. The silver haired woman watches her love leave, then turning to Buddy she holds out her hand for the sphere not saying a single word, fumbling Buddy was getting the sphere as quick as possible then deposited it in the warriors hand. Gripping the sphere the warrior left quickly heading down to the cabins ignoring the calls from her two best friends coming from behind her, all she was thinking about was going to Astron, being there for her.

On the bridge Yuna and Rikku look at buddy, "Well what the hell just happened?" Yuna seemed a bit upset but she didn't know why, Rikku who was standing next to her was oddly quiet as she looked around confused, then back to the elevator doors. Buddy swiveled in his seat, "The sphere was for Astron but something no one should see…in her case see again…it was her family's execution. I didn't get it stopped in time, I hope Astron is ok." He swiveled back around and began deleting the recording he did have on the console before moving back to his normal seat. Rikku took her girlfriends hand in hers, looking up into the dual toned eyes, "Let's go to the deck Yunie, they need to work through this and well I need air." Both Gippal and Buddy turned shocked hearing the rather rational Rikku speaking but said nothing as both women headed to the deck.

Entering the cabin Paine saw that Astron had haphazardly tossed her gunblade on the couch, picking it up she places it on the hooks on the wall where the seating area was, stopping as she hears crying come from the bedroom Paine sets the blade down making her way to the bedroom. Knocking lightly on the door, "Astron it's me Paine, may I come in?" there was a muffled yes from inside the room, pushing the door open the warrior stooped seeing the other warrior sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands sobbing as she completely breaks down. Quietly shutting the door Paine moves to sit next to Astron, as before wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders, "I'm so sorry hun, no one should relive anything like that." She pushes some strands of raven hair out of the woman's face seeing those beautiful eyes. Sniffling Astron looks up, "It's like it happened minutes ago, I finally beat the nightmares and I thought I had mourned my family. Knowing they would want me to live life…" trailing off she wiped her face leaning more into Paine, "Lay with me please?" Without a word both warriors moved up the bed, staying fully clothed, Paine opened her arms as Astron lay down and rest her head on Paine's chest feeling the woman's arms embrace her as she cried what would hopefully be her last tears of sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Vacation

A New YRP Member

By: AstronSoul

Rating: T to NC-17 depending on chapter.

Summary: What happens when YRP gains a new member? What will it mean for Paine? (note:

some creatures are purely my own imagination for the fun of it)

Pairing: Paine/Astron & Yuna/Rikku

Chapter 6: Growing

Knocking on the door Yuna began to get impatient as this was the fourth time she was trying to get either Astron's or Paine's attention, knocking again she decided to just go in; turning the handle quietly the door gave as the gunner slips into the main room. Noticing no one was around Yuna made her way to the bedroom door, knocking gently; inside Paine began to stir. Trying to sit up the crimson eyed warrior found herself pinned to the bed, looking down she saw a mass of red-black raven hair; smiling to herself as she lay back down knowing she wouldn't be able to move. Looking to the door hearing the knock again Paine raised her voice just above a whisper, "Come in." slowly the door opened to reveal the brunette smiling as she slipped into the room and quietly shutting the door, seeing her best friend holding the taller woman in her arms fast asleep. "Hey sorry to disturb but wanted to know if there is anything we can do?" leaning against the back of the door Yuna stayed focused on Paine's face as she waited.

The silver haired woman thought for a moment as she shifted her body a bit trying not to wake Astron up, "If we could find out who wants her dead, it would be a great help. She won't be able to stop running till this is dealt with." The fierceness but calm in Paine's voice was not lost on the gunner as she put more of her weight against the inside of the bedroom door, "I think I might know who it might be and none of us are gonna like it." The warriors eyes went perceptively darker as she sat up, looking down making sure her girlfriend was still fast asleep, "Who ?" her voice sounding ice cold as she asks. "Baralai…I think you were on the Crimson Squad with him a few years back, right?" Yuna refused to lie, even if her friend would be pissed. Under a whisper the crimson eyes warrior repeated, "Baralai…" as soon as she whispered it Astron bolted up right, hands clenched in fists looking around; seeing only Pain and Yuna she slowly began to relax again, "What are you doing in here Yuna?" the raven-haired woman didn't recall even hearing the gunner enter. Giggling the brunette looked at the tall woman and out of the corner of her eye saw Paine's smirk, "I was telling Paine that I think I know who the man is that wants you dead, after Paine repeated his name you woke up…rather quickly."

Looking between both women Astron sighed a bit annoyingly, "Well who the hell is it?" Stepping back Yuna didn't want to tell the now very awake warrior who it was trying to kill her, looking to Paine for aide she sighed relief when the silver haired woman nodded. Astron felt a strong hand move through her hair, instantly calming her down as she looked into those beautiful red eyes. Taking a deep breath Paine begins to speak, "A man named Baralai, I um worked with him a few years ago…" listening and taking the information in, the tall woman leaned more into the warriors hand to her surprise, thinking Astron would have pulled away hearing that she had worked with him. "Then you can help love, since you worked with him, you know some of his habits." Lying back down, she rests her head once more on Paine's chest mumbling, "I'm done running." The other two women shuddered at the tall woman's words, the calm and very dangerous tone she took as she closed her eyes.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

In a remote room in New Yevon; A man with a drink in hand felt like something was off and that something was coming his way very soon. Motioning for one of his men to come over, he waited for the man to bend over to listen, "Take your men and go to the Thunder Plains Cavern, check on the group there and make sure everything is intact." After a moment of silence and watching his man get ready, "Oh and Josa be careful who knows what you might meet." Nodding the man known as Josa moved to gather the rest of his men and the supplies they would need. Looking back at his boss, Josa had a eerie feeling that Baralai already knew what they would find. However never questioning as he and his men got ready for their journey.

Adjusting his glasses, Baralai took a long sip from his glass looking around at who was left, if he was right he would need more men and a lot more protection soon. '_Maybe I am just being paranoid_?' he thought, shrugging his shoulder he took another drink wondering if after all these years he would get what he wanted, the end of the line of a special type of breed on this planet.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Later in the day after waking up for the second time, Astron and Paine walked into the bar; the raven haired woman sitting down on a stool as her girlfriend stole the stool to her right. Smiling as Barkeep came up to them, "Whatsh can I gets yoush?" thinking a moment Astron gave a wry smile, "Valt please barkeep." Hearing the chuckle from beside her, Astron looked at Paine, "What?" Barkeep by then had moved to prepare her drink; Paine turned smiling, "Ever drink anything else?" Grinning the warrior nodded, "I do but I wanted something from when we first met." The statement was simple but quickly the smaller warrior turned away hiding the tears in her eyes, just then she saw Yuna and Rikku coming in so she just looked straight ahead trying to reel in emotions.

The two women sat on Astron's left side, neither noticing their stoic friend's reaction from moments ago, the barkeep coms up setting a shot glass and a bottle of 151 in front of Paine. "I see your tastes haven't changed either Paine." The smug look on Astron's face telling the warrior she was definitely caught, quickly she poured and took a shot; giving Astron a smile but saying nothing. Over to the left of the bar-top Yuna was watching the whole exchange, noticing how the two women interact, the small smiles and gestures along with the teasing; but before she said anything all three women jumped as Rikku suddenly found her voice. "We all need a vacation!" Astron caught herself before she spit out some of her drink, sadly Paine wasn't able to and spit out her shot as they looked at the blonde wide eyed. Yuna was deftly holding onto the bar edge trying not to fall backwards after hearing her lover exclaim at the top of her lungs. Blushing Rikku moved behind her brunette and helped her steady herself, then wrapped her arms around the woman lovingly, "Well we do, take a break and let off some stress. Plus would let you two really reconnect." The younger couple looked at the other two women, shrugging her shoulders Yuna seemed to agree.

"Well would be nice to reconnect, relax and shit." The girls looked at Astron a bit shocked at the language she used, however Paine simply chuckled knowing that Astron had a potty mouth on her and never hid it, "Then vacation, where too?" Paine asked quietly as she poured another shot for herself. "Well I was thinking Beseid Island, see Lulu too. What do you two say?" Rikku was still hyper and loud responding then rocked Yuna in her arms. "I like that idea babe, would be nice to see Lulu and be on the beach." The brunette leant back into the blonde more smiling. However the two warriors were looking at each other, Astron simply nodded at the silent conversation and the decision they both had made' Paine turned in her seat leaning on the bar looking at her friends, "I think we are going somewhere else, probably Belville." A small smirk formed on the small warriors face but only Astron caught it, "I'll go talk to Gippal about dropping us off after we let you two lovebirds off." Standing Astron gave Paine a chaste kiss on the lips, winked at her two new friends and headed to the bridge. Taking one more shot, Paine set the glass down as she stood up noticing her friend's curious glances. "We met in Belville during the tournament, we want to revisit where we met." Without another word the warrior went to her cabin leaving her friends at the bar still with curious looks on their faces.

Turning back to her girlfriend, Rikku rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder, "So it'll be just us on the island, that's gonna be strange not having Paine with us." Closing her eyes, Yuna smiled feeling her girlfriend hold her, "Yeah it will be, but will be nice to be just you and me. Wouldn't have to worry about meeting up or anything, go at our own pace." Feeling kisses on her neck the brunette moved her head to the side, "Plus then we don't have to be quiet either." A soft squeal was heard right in Yuna's ear as Rikku got excited all over again. "Oh this vacation is gonna be the best!"


	7. Chapter 7

A New YRP Member

By: Astron Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own any Final Fantasy Characters just having a bit of fun borrowing them.

Chapter 7

Rubbing his head, Gippal listened as Astron spoke of their plans, "I can take you there no problem, Rikku and Yuna to Beseide still?" the tall woman nodding in response, "Alright we'll make our way now, will let ya know when we have arrived." He slid into the pilot seat as he and buddy got ready to fly.

Astron stood on the bridge watching for a moment as the ship rose and with buddy's steering they left the Thunder Plains, sighing she turns and heads to the elevator; pressing the button for the for the cabins as she leant against the cold steel wall. Her thoughts recounted her first sphere hunt and what was on the sphere.

Shuddering for a brief moment the warrior opened her eyes as a smile spread across her lips, she felt she could finally start to move on, slowly but move on none the less and grow with the woman she fell in love with.

As the elevator doors open the raven haired beauty steps out stretching her arms over her head, a few seconds later she felt strong arms encircle her waist and hug tightly from behind; looking over her shoulder she smiles. "Gippal has no problem taking us love." The silver haired warrior simply nodded as she moved to Astron's side as they walked to their cabin.

"Yuna and Rikku will probably feel weird not having me around, but they better get used to it. Nice to have a break since they drive me up the wall sometimes." As they entered the cabin Paine turned hearings Astron chuckle, "What?"

"Just sometimes? I mean I haven't been here but a couple days and they drive me crazy." Astron ran a hand through her hair and sat on the arm of one of the couches, pulling Paine closer.

"Okay so they make me nuts all the time, but they are my friends and I will protect them." Giggling both women smile as they lean in for a chaste kiss, pulling back Astron sighs. "We should pack for our vacation then, even though you just unpacked."

Shaking her head the crimson eyed warrior started walking backwards to their room, tugging Astron along as she walked, "Sounds like a plan, and we can catch up while we pack." The glint in her eye showing she wanted to know everything as they went to pack.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Up on the bridge Rikku was annoying Gippal as usual, "Stop asking me, Astron said that if you didn't remember from when they told you then you don't get to know!" the small blond had been at it for a whole hour and didn't show signs of letting up anytime soon.

"But I want to remember, it's not fair that I don't. Even Yuna won't tell me!" Rikku was bouncing on the balls of her feet with energy, glaring at her Gippal rose from his seat, "Go pester Yuna then, just get off the bridge." As he moves around he tries to ignore the blond who was hot on his heels.

After about five minutes Rikku huffs to the elevator to find Yuna and to see if she can crack her girlfriend into telling her.

Quick feet move down the corridor and entered Yuna's cabin, looking around Rikku spotted her girlfriend with her ear against the wall; being confused by this she approached the brunette. "Yunie what are you doing?"

The brunette waved her hand in Rikku's face to silence her, "Shhhh, come here and listen!" she said quietly as she leaned her ear back on the wall. The blond followed her girlfriends example, as she was about to say something a noise caught her attention. It was a feint laughter coming through the steel wall "Is that…."

Before the blond could finish her sentence Yuna put a finger to her lips and nodded quietly; it was Paine laughing. "Have you ever heard Paine laugh?" the blond asks as she listens with wide eyes, never hearing the stoic warrior ever laugh.

The summoner shook her head as she heard Astron speaking and more laughing coming from their best friend' leaning off the wall she smiles. "At least someone in this world makes that woman relax. Come on sweetie we need to pack."

Both sat on the edge of the bed leaning against one another, "This is gonna be a fun but strange vacation." The blond stated as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, Yuna wrapping her arms around her girl's waist and pulling her closer as their lips meet; holding the kiss for several seconds before slowly pulling apart and resting their foreheads together.

"I think I have everything I need right here." Yuna stated as she gently squeezed the blond, nuzzling her neck at the same time. "What do you mean you have everything you need?" Rikku looked slightly confused, the brunette waited for the light bulb to ding over her head. Soon enough the blonde's eyes brightened, "Awe Yunie you are so sweet."

Softly giggling they laid back against the bed as they waited for Gippal to drop them off at their destination.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Sitting on the edge of their bed, Paine was holding her sides trying to stop her laughter, "Did it…really…do that?" she gasped between short breathes. Nodding Astron couldn't wipe the grin off her face as they spoke about this creature she encountered.

"Yeah, it tried to spank my ass, no one not even a friend touches my ass." Grinning she leans forward, "well there is one exception…" purring the words into the warriors ear that sent shivers up and down Paine's back.

Turning her head slightly the smaller woman gave Astron a full smile before pressing her lips to the taller woman's. Astron immediately responds kissing back, feeling her girlfriends hands move into her hair; holding her into the kiss, their lips and tongues doing an erotic dance. The kiss becomes more passionate as the two women fall onto their sides on the bed.

Nimble hands easily move over Paine's buckles quickly discarding the belts, as well as unhooking her top and sliding it off and to the floor. In turn Astron mooned feeling the smaller woman's hands easily take of her vest-top, it soon joining the other articles of clothing on the floor as her hands moved up and down the tall woman's sides.

Before any other article of clothing was removed the silver haired woman began kissing down Astron's neck, nipping between kisses which elicited soft moans from her lover; quickly finding the raven beauties pulse point and sucking on it.

Soon after both women are tangled in the crimson sheets, clothes scattered all over the room as the air is filled with passionate and loving moans as they re-explored each other's bodies; gasping when they simultaneously entered each other's core, feeling the heat and want radiating off their now sweaty forms.

Resting their foreheads together, they matched pace inside one another with their fingers; eyes open so they could look at the others gaze full of love.

Moaning as they grind down on agile fingers, Astron's body begins to shudder as she draws closer to the edge, "Ohhh so close baby hmmmpf…" she leans forward kissing Pain deeply as her body completely gives in to the smaller woman's talented fingers inside her. 

Feeling her lover cum, Paine's own body is triggered, moaning into the kiss as she cums on the taller woman's fingers; neither stopping till they feel the other slowly coming down from her high.

Slowly Astron pulls her fingers free from the crimson warrior's core hearing a soft whimper for leaving her lover so empty. Then as she feels Paine remove her fingers, she whimpers in turn feeling herself empty as well. "Damn Astron, that was….that was wow," A smile coming to the smaller woman's lips.

Smiling in return but also panting trying to catch her breath; all the raven haired beauty could do was nod as she rested her forehead on her girl's looking into beautiful crimson eyes. Cocking her head but not breaking any contact, Pain noticed Astron's eyes were a bit different than she remembered.

Her eyes were completely silver with blood red markings swirling out from the iris, "Wow your eyes baby, they look amazing." Blinking the taller woman not sure why Paine was so impressed about her eyes, before she could reply soft lips were pressed against hers cutting off any thought process she might have had.

The kiss was deep but not aggressive, both women pouring everything they felt into the kiss, mouths opening and closing as tongues slowly started to dance together as the kiss deepened; only pulling apart when air became an issue.

Smiling as they gazed into each other's eyes, Paine noticed the red in her lover's eyes was even darker than before, "Your eyes have red swirls in them…" gazing for a moment as she trailed off grinning even more, "So beautiful." her voice husky but full of adoration and love.

Not used to compliments Astron looked down at the silk sheet barely covering them, then feeling two fingers gently lifting her chin as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Hey why are you hiding love?" Paine's face was etched with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to anyone looking at me like you do or saying the things that you have been saying." Shaking her head the raven haired warrior smiled trying to subdue the blushing.

"Well, I am the only one who will be looking at you like I do no one else. They look at you like I do and they will have trouble." Grinning Paine kisses her girlfriends nose, which earned her a low chuckle, pulling Astron into her arms.

Nestling into her lovers arms, Astron rests her head on Paine's chest closing her eyes, "I hope we arrive soon, I want off this ship." Feeling the chest beneath her head move as Paine laughed she looked up.

"Getting stir crazy after two days already?" chuckling as Astron nods in agreement, "I'm not used to being on or in a ship for more than half a day, but right now I can't really complain." She nuzzles into Paine's chest a bit more closing her eyes again.

Purring softly at her girl's nuzzling, the silver haired warrior couldn't help but smile as she slowly closed her eyes, her arms holding Astron protectively as they both fell asleep.

Hours later there was a knock on Astron and Paine's bedroom door; Astron mumbled incoherently into her girl's chest as she pulled sheets up closer around them still sleeping, the knock came again.

The second knock stirred Paine, making sure they were covered she whisper yelled, "What!" the sound in her voice giving away that she was irritated.

"It's Yuna, we are at Beseide and wanted to say goodbye." Was the muffled reply from behind the door.

"Give us five minutes!" yelled Astron, startling Paine since she didn't know the tall warrior was awake. "How old are they and can I spank them?" asked the warrior as she slid out of bed and off of Paine.

"Only if I get to hold them down lover." Purred Paine in reply as they both grabbed a robe, giggling as they opened their bedroom door. Suddenly Astron had an armful of blond and Paine had an armful of brunette.

"EASY! We just woke up!" all four friends chuckling as Astron awkwardly hugged Rikku back, 'I don't even know them well and they do this?' she thought to herself as she smiled.

"Have fun wherever you two are going, and don't miss us too much!" the blond stated excitedly now hugging Paine; Astron couldn't help but laugh at the look on Paine's face.

"Uhh yeah you too Rikku, now get off me!" pushing Rikku away from her comfort zone, Paine re-situated her robe to keep herself covered.

Pulling her girlfriend toward the door, Yuna kept smiling "We thought five days, so hope you enjoy yourselves, Bye!" Finally getting the blond out of the main room she shuts the door leaving the two love birds alone.

They looked at each other for a moment just enjoying the quiet before the crimson eyed woman grinned, "So nap or a drink?" she stood in her spot and eyed the taller woman for a moment.

"Hmmm, how about a drink then a nap?" smiling Astron made sure her robe was closed and moved to the door, opening it as she looked to Paine. "It's gonna be a while before we get to Bellville." offering her hand to her warrior lover.

Taking the offered hand, Paine led Astron out of their room and toward the bar, both gripping each other's hand never intending to let go.


	8. Chapter 8: Competition

A New YRP Member

By: Astron Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own any Final Fantasy Characters just having a bit of fun borrowing them.

Chapter 8

The two women quickly got off the airship looking around at the place they first met; Bellville, "Can't believe we are back" Astron sighed as she hoisted the bag on her shoulder, gunblade swinging freely on her back.

"It's good to be back here with you." Paine's voice was full of sincerity as they began walking off the pier, looking back and waving at Gippal and Buddy before turning back to not run into anyone.

The streets were bustling with people, some trying to get from one point to another, as others barter in shops for the best price on an item. A poster caught Astron's attention, she quickly grabbed for Paine, grabbing the woman's shoulder and steering her to the poster.

"Check it out a competition, this time it's duals in pairs." Smiling Astron set down her back and began reading the fine print.

"We are on vacation babe, not here to compete." Paine tried to pull her away, just wanting to catch up with her woman, but she found Astron a hard person to move. Pulling on the woman's arm the raven haired woman didn't budge.

"Hey look, 5000 gil is the first place prize!" That stopped the pulling on her arm instantly, soon Paine's face joined Astron's reading the fine print,

"It's alluring but baby we have enough money and I just wanna…" the silver haired warrior felt soft lips on hers that silenced her protest, seconds later the lips were pulled away.

Opening her eyes she smiled back at a grinning warrior, "Don't worry Paine, we won't compete but can we watch some of it?" the hopefulness in the tall woman's eyes reached into Paine's soul making it effortless to agree.

Nodding Paine picked up Astron's bag, "Yes, we'll watch some of it if that's what you want to do, we'll see if we ever leave the hotel room let alone the bed." Her words dripped with lust as she spoke.

"Ohhhh I like the way you think baby." Astron jogged to catch up and linked their hands as they made their way to find a hotel.

A few minutes later, both women walked into a rather luxurious hotel; not having remembered it being so lavish. Chandeliers hanging from the now vaulted ceiling, to the marble flooring as well as what looked like hand carved chairs.

"Wow this place has changed from I's humble beginnings when we were here eight years ago…" Stopping in front of the front desk Astron dropped her pack to the floor, which got the attention of a familiar front desk clerk.

The man blinked a couple times wondering if he saw a ghost, then a smile broke out on his face, "Astron it is good to see you after so long!" quickly he moved around the desk to give the woman a hug; only to be stopped by her very protective and jealous silver-haired girlfriend.

Stepping back, he moved back to the other side of the desk, "Apologies, seems your friend is a bit protective there." He began typing on a keyboard.

Chuckling the raven-haired woman pulled Pain to her side, "Well I would say she is, Anthony meet my girlfriend Paine. Paine this is Anthony, he is the reason we had such a nice suite here eight years ago."

Nodding her head at the man, Paine rested her head on the taller woman's arm as she waited for the two to finish up.

"Same room as last time?" he inquired.

"No I want the honeymoon suite if it's available" Astron reached into her pocket pulling who knew how much gil; Paine's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

After a few clicks on the keyboard Anthony beamed them both a smile, "It is available, for how long will your stay be?"

"A few weeks, we can book it for that long?" the woman's voice sounded a bit shocked, after confirmation from the clerk she handed over the exact amount for their stay; receiving the key they both refused the help of a bell hop and picked up their bags, heading for the elevator.

Standing in the elevator Paine turned to her lover with a confused look on her face, "How do you have so much money love?"

Leaning against the far side of the wall, Astron ran a hand through her hair "I've done some jobs here and there that paid very well, so that I well um we would be well off till we died." She didn't elaborate on how she got the money.

"Jobs huh, what kind of jobs?" the tone in the smaller woman's voice dropped, telling Astron she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Well finding lost family members, bringing in criminals…" she trailed off leaving out that she was also one of the best assassin's around.

"Astron have you ever heard of the silver shadow?" the smaller woman watched for a reaction from Astron but saw nothing.

Keeping herself in check Astron's mind went wild, 'How does she know about the silver shadow, ohhh I hope she doesn't figure out it's me!' she thought before answering. "I've heard of her, that's the assassin right?"

Nodding Paine stepped closer, "It's said she can kill anyone in less than 5 minutes after finding them, no matter how many guards the target has, don't you think that is interesting?" By now Paine was an inch away from molding her body to the taller woman, she gazed into those silver eyes.

Blinking Astron, on instinct, pulls the warrior to her and kisses her softly, "So I have heard, but why are we even talking about her?" trying to distract the silver haired woman she ran her fingers down her back teasingly.

Before Paine could answer the elevator dinged; telling them they had arrived at their floor, pulling apart they grabbed their bags, "It says room 35 on the key ring."

Hurriedly they walked down to a door that had images of bells, birds and other things involved in a wedding, "I think we found it." Paine deadpanned.

Without another word Astron slide the key in and turned it, letting the door fall open on its own they were shocked to see it was rather elegant, and no cheesiness was found, minus the door carvings of course.

Paine moved around looking at the more darker version of a honeymoon suite, "I wonder if he knew we were coming…" raising an eyebrow at Astron before making her way through double doors and gasping.

Before her eyes was a largest bed she had ever seen, could easily fit ten people, dropping her bag with a loud thud not really caring where it landed; she made her way over to it.

What she did next would have shocked her friends into heart attacks, but since it was only her and Astron; she ran and jumped on the bed with an excited yell and began bouncing on the mattress.

Walking into the bedroom Astron almost tripped when she saw her lover on the bed jumping up and down, catching herself she moved closer but failed to see the small warriors bag as she laughed, then her butt landed on the floor with a thud.

"Are you going back in time or something? Oh my wait till Rikku hears about this!" Astron exclaimed, but Paine immediately stops moving, pouting the tall woman sits on the edge of the bed. "It's not a bad thing to let loose love, or to let your friends know you can be more relaxed," Running a hand through silver hair Astron smiles at her girl.

Leaning into the touch Pain huffs a bit, "I haven't been like this in eight years A, when we went our separate ways I guarded myself. Yeah Yunie and Rikku are my best friends but its odd feeling like this again." The hand combing through her hair rests on her cheek. "But with you I can totally relax."

"I'm glad you can be so around me, but hopefully you loosen up more, hell I'm not the most open person myself, but you bring it out of me." Leaning forward Astron presses her lips to Paine's in a soft loving kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Paine bites her lower lip smiling, "I can so get used to this."

Nodding the taller woman agrees as she stands from the bed, "So you wanna go catch some of the contest?" Shouldering her gunblade once more and looking at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

Sighing the silver-haired woman gets up, running her hands through her own hair, "You really want to compete in it don't you?"

Turning back to the smaller woman Astron nods slowly. "Yes, I think as a team we could clean up and have a lil extra cash for whatever."

Picking up her sword and resting it on her shoulder; a smirk started to grow on Paine's lips "Alright, let's go get registered, at least it's just a two da competition, then we can relax and enjoy ourselves."

Quickly both women made it out of the room and towards the arena, knowing together they would be unstoppable and would easily win.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

YRP

Chapter 9

"Come on Yuni, it's not like we don't know where he is!" Rikku ran up to her girlfriend who was surrounded by some fans, having to push her way through was not fun.

Turning when she feels two hands on her shoulders Yuna looks at Rikku, "C'mon Rikku, they haven't seen me in a long time, give them a break."

"It's supposed to be our vacation!" pouting Rikku fought back through the small crowd and ran for the beach.

"Rikku!" the singer struggled to get past her fans, "EVERYONE BACK OFF!"

With wide eyes everyone steps back, never hearing Yuna ever yell at anyone.

"Thank you, Rikku and I are on vacation, so please I have to go." Walking quickly that turns into running, the singer moves to where she thinks her girlfriend went.

**~BREAK~**

Handing over the registration for team players over, a man reviews it looking at the pair in front of him wondering if they would even make it through the first round.

Putting his stamp of approval, he gestures for security personnel to show them to where they could get ready for their first fight.

Following the security guy in front of them, the two women notice most of the fighting teams they pass are male teams.

Leaning over and whispering, "This should be easy if most of them are guys love."

The shorter woman only nods as they arrive at their little changing area, thanking the security guy, they go about getting ready.

"What are you going to suit up with baby?" the tall woman asks as she puts some light weight plate armor on her shoulders.

Pulling out a garment grid the smaller woman smiles pressing a button, within seconds she had on armor; only she took the helmet off, "I figured this would do."

Chuckling; the taller woman puts on her plate arm guards then slings her gunblade on her back and a small item into her boot.

"Astron what's in your boot?" her gaze lingering on the right boot.

"Well a small lil weapon, perfectly legal, but say you lose yours, can always get this one and same for me." She pulled the small item out and it turned into a replica of her gunblade; only it was half the size of her original.

Taking the weapon from her lover and examining it, "Very nice, I like that."

Handing it back right as their names are called for the first round, "Well let's get going!" the taller woman motioned for her girlfriend to go ahead of her as they made their way to the arena.

As they approached, they could hear the screams and thunderous applause from the spectators; now was a time to prove themselves as they finally stepped foot in a large circular arena.

A loud voice announces the start of the first round; both Astron and Paine look across to the other entrance as the announcer continued his introductions.

"And in the left entrance we bring you Aurin and Duron one whip master and one swordsman to face our ladies!"

Both pairs step into the arena and the doors shut behind them, both staring at the other; sizing each other up.

The men's stance relaxed as they saw two women, thinking that it would be an easy round; as the sound to start the match blasted through the arena the men meandered toward the other pair.

Setting her large sword on her shoulder, Paine smirks as the men simply walk to them; noticing Astron limply grip the handle of her gunblade still sheathed on her back.

"We gonna play helpless women huh?" the silver warrior asked in a whisper, getting a knowing nod and a smirk from her lover.

Both took on frightened demeanors as the two men gained ground, Paine pretending her sword was too heavy; as Astron pretended she couldn't get her weapon out of the sheath.

The crowd was either laughing at the two women or awing that they didn't have a chance against two gruff men.

Finally the other pair were in ear shot, "C'mon ladies, just put your weapons down and we win, that simple." The larger of the two stated with a smile.

"Yeah, make it easy on yerself's and just give up, don't want to mar such pretty faces." The slender man jokes as he pulls the whip from his side, "Duron why don't you take the tall one, I'll take silver there."

Grinning at his partner and nodding, Duron moves toward Astron, who had seemed to be having difficulty with her sword, "Alright, come here darlin' we are gonna have some fun."

Swinging his blade towards the woman, eyes widening suddenly when out of nowhere the largest gunblade he ever saw was unsheathed and blocked his swing with a loud metallic ring.

Smirking at the sound of the hushed crowd and at the fluid movement of her parry, Astron was grinning even more at the man's shocked face.

"I ain't your darlin', now let's put your ass in your place!"

With ease like flowing water the tall warrior slices her blade upwards as if she was going to cut him from hip to shoulder, but at the last second switches styles and pulls the trigger on the gun firing directly into the man's sword shoulder.

A loud grunt was heard from the man as his sword fell from his hand to the floor clattering; looking around he grimaced as he picked up his sword with the opposite hand.

"Damn you bitch, you will pay for that!"

Charging Astron again, he wildly swung at her, she easily dodged his swings as she glanced over to her partner and smiling at what she saw.

The smaller woman was easily sidestepping the whip the small man used; she had noticed a blade at the end that was sharpened at four corners to make a cylinder.

Aurin was getting impatient as this woman just sidesteps everything he throws at her, growling he whips the lead towards her neck.

Quickly Paine raises her sword and traps the lead of the man's whip around her blade and pulls towards her with a lot more strength than the man expected.

Tearing the whip out of the man's hand and tossing it far behind her, Paine raises her sword with ease pointing it at the man smiling.

"Underestimate much?"

Within seconds her blade was at the man's throat, since she had taken his only weapon away; smirking at the scared expression on the guys face.

Glancing to her right, she watches as Astron plays with the big guy.

The tall warrior was dancing around the guy playing with him, "Really a swordsman that can't fight with either hand, now that just sucks."

As the man slashes at her, she parries and strips the sword from his hand; at the sametime her sword moves pointing at his chest signaling the end of the match.

Both men stood there completely shocked that these two women won the match, and so easily at that.

The crowd screaming it's praises as the announcer calls out the names of the winners while the two women walk out of the arena to rest till the next round.

Passing by a rugged looking pair that were entering the Arena; Astron and Paine smile at the pairings congratulations to them.

"Well that was not really a work out, I hope the next match is a bit more intense, too bad it's one match a day until the third day, then we have three, what do you want to do love?"

The tall raven haired warrior asks looking down at her girlfriend.

"hmmm, well I think I know what I want to do, see I worked up this appetite watching this really attractive woman fighting."

Licking her lips Paine eyes her lover's body cladded in armor, about to say something else when a contest supervisor walked up to them.

"Excuse me, sorry for bothering you but it seems the pair that just won their match wish to have a better fight, this would be nothing but showmanship and you would get paid for it.."

The man fidgets a bit before continuing.

"Would you two be interested in fighting a match just for the spectators not for the tournament?"

The two women look at each other then slowly smile, nodding at the same time.

"We would love too, what kind of match?" asks Astron as she readjusts her armor plating.

"No holds barred match, just no fatal or serious injuries." The man states nervously.

"Well let's get back in the arena."

Quickly the pair jog back down the hall they just came out of and were greeted by cheers as the emerged from the doorway, however their opponents they didn't expect to see.

Before anyone could say anything Astron was shocked and screamed, "BY THE GODS, FANG!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

YRP: A New Member

Written By: AstronSoul

**Chapter 10**

The tall warrior stood shocked as she gazed across the arena at her friend, who happened be to Silver Shadow's Partner in crime.

Oerba Yun Fang, a tribal woman with a nasty Kane Lance and even more lethal smile when it came to business.

"Paine, those two are two out of the top four fighters I believe in this world. This should be fun!" grinning madly, Astron waves at the two women and was pleased when they waved back.

"Who are they and who are the other two in the top four?" Paine's body relaxed as she leant against her sword waiting for the announcer to announce the start of the match.

"The tall one is Oerba Yun Fang, She is the second most lethal killer known around. Beside her is her girlfriend Lightning Farron. She used to be in the Guardian Corps on Cocoon and now is Fang's partner in bounty hunting, she is the third strongest."

Taking a breath and listening as the announcer explains this is a match outside of the tournament she turns back to Paine, "You are the fourth strongest and could easily surpass those two, but I doubt you would pass the first strongest."

Smirking the silver haired warrior knew Astron was the first strongest, she knew she probably could never beat her; nor did she want too.

"Maybe I don't want to beat her." hearing the start of the match both women quickly survey the area and head in two different directions.

**~BREAK~**

Drawing in the sand with one toe, Rikku was smiling as she remembers the past day and how she was happy to be back for a bit; watching as the waves sowly come up to wash away the small words written in the sand.

"Don't let that wash away hun, would be nice to let the world see it."

Looking up to where the voice was coming from, Rikku's smile faded just a little; her girlfriend had been preoccupied with everyone else she hadn't even noticed Rikku had left before.

"Yes, well nothing lasts forever I guess." Getting up the blond looks at Yuna, expecting some kind of reply, but when all she got was a sad look from her girlfriend she starts to walk down the beach.

"Rikku c'mon!" the summoner starts following her girlfriend knowing that she needed to make up for being distracted. Catching up she gently grabs Rikku's arm, as the girl turns towards her Yuna does not give her time to talk; instead she presses her lips to the blonde's.

Being caught off guard the blond almost falls, but then instinctively wraps her arms around the brunette's neck as they kiss; having missed her girlfriend most of the day.

Pulling apart after a few seconds, Rikku couldn't help but smile and rest her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rikku, I promise you have me all to yourself for the rest of vacation unless you decide we go see someone." Smiling Yuna gives the blond a squeeze gaining a small squeak as a reward.

"It's ok Yunie, and thank you." Nuzzling her girlfriend's neck, Rikku knew the next few days would be even better.

**~BREAK~**

"Sir, why are we here again, I hate the Thunder Plains?" a roguish man asks as they walk down a dark tunnel inside a mountain.

"We are here because the man you work for wanted us to make sure everything was fine." Josa replies as he looks down the corridor and sees no light from a fire.

The small group of men slowly walks down and around the corner, stopping with faces twisted in horror at what lies before them.

The four men that were sent months ago to watch over the graves were decaying as the bodies laid in heaps.

"Uhh sir, what happened?"

The men looked everywhere for any sign of intruders but with the bodies already decaying it had been at least a few days.

"We won't find much, let's get back to the ship and report to back." At Josa's words they quickly began their trek back out of the mountain.

**~BREAK~**

The fight had now gone on for four hours and both sets of women were nowhere near tired, Astron was heading off against Fang, while Paine was sparring with Lightning. All four warriors able to read the other as the crowd cheered watching.

"So you are Paine right?" the pink haired woman asks as she parries a right cut from the silver haired woman.

"Yes, and you are Lightning," Paine replies dodging a swipe that would have at the very least trimmed the top of her hair off. "How do you know Astron?"

Locking swords each woman grabbed the blunt edge of their blade while still holding onto the hilt and trying to push the other off balance.

"I met her through Fang, on a job once we all work together often."

Finally they pushed against each other and unlocked sword's with a loud clang, both looking over to see their counterparts really going at it.

Astron had Fang backed into a corner until the Pulsian turned her spear into oversized nun chucks, both giving and receiving hard blows as they danced.

"Ya know something Astron, you've gotten…" grunts as she barely dodges a hit on the shoulder, "better, how the hell you keep getting better!?"

Laughing as she steps backwards quickly avoiding the end of the woman's kane lance, Astron was having a blast. "Oh seems I just keep getting better and better partner."

The twinkle in her eye giving away what she meant to the Pulsian woman.

"Oh want to get back in the business eh, does your woman know this?"

Suddenly both women were pinned down to the ground, but when they looked up it was Paine pinning Astron down and Lightning on top of Fang.

"What's the big idea, we were fighting!?" Astron yells a bit confused and looks toward Fang who tried to just shrug her shoulders.

"They called the match love, we hit the five hours mark and they decided it was a draw." Pain explains not really trying to get up from where she was.

"Alrighty then, how about we leave and grab a drink or something then?"

The three others smile as they nod, helping the two women up , they make their way out of the arena and down the street to find a Café.

TBC

**I know its short I promise longer chapters in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11: Future Plans

YRP: A New Member

By: AstronSoul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Square-Enix. I just borrow them from time to time.

_Previously in Chapter 10:_

"Ya know something Astron, you've gotten…" grunts as she barely dodges a hit on the shoulder, "better, how the hell you keep getting better!?"

Laughing as she steps backwards quickly avoiding the end of the woman's kane lance, Astron was having a blast. "Oh seems I just keep getting better and better partner."

The twinkle in her eye giving away what she meant to the Pulsian woman.

"Oh want to get back in the business eh, does your woman know this?"

**Chapter 11**

Four women sat around a small table outside of a quaint little café sipping on various drinks as they laughed catching up, until Fang makes a minor slip.

"So Astron, is it true what you told me in the Arena?"

The taller warrior almost chokes on her drink, coughing and trying to clear her air ways: feeling a hand gently hitting her back and she could finally breathe.

"A, are you alright?"

She looked up into those crimson eyes she loved, and wasn't sure what to say.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" Astron moves her head giving Fang a slight glare, indicating to shut it.

Lightning and Fang shared a curious look then looked back at the other two not saying a word.

"Paine, can we take a walk for a minute, Light, Fang you don't mind waiting for us do you?"

Astron started rising and picking up her sheathed gunblade.

"Not at all, we will be right here waiting."

"Thanks, Paine?"

The smaller woman stood wondering what was going on, starts to follow Astron as the woman moves down an ally.

"Paine what's going on?" placing a hand on the tall woman's arm and turning her around, shocked to see the woman's eyes hold a bit of fear in them.

Leaning against a cold brick wall, Astron takes a deep breath "Remember how I said Fang and I used to be partners?"

"Yes…what has that got to do with you now?"

"Well I want to get back into the business, after this problem is solved with Baralai is done."

"That's not a big deal, bounty hunting isn't a bad thing."

Rubbing her face, Astron started to really feel scared at what she was about to reveal.

"Remember when you mentioned Silver Shadow in the elevator?" seeing Paine nod but say nothing she continues, "I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me, but I am Silver Shadow."

The statement hung in the air as the smaller woman's eyes went wide, she knew all about the assassin Silver Shadow, how the woman was hired to get the job done quickly and right the first time.

Half of her former squad was taken down by Silver Shadow, not that she really cared anymore, but her lover, her soul-mate was Silver Shadow.

"You're Silver Shadow, the best assassin, the best killer…that means Fang is…" she trails off thinking.

"Fang is Raven Strike and Lightning is known as Heavens Thunder"

Shaking her head, Paine was trying to make sense of what she was hearing; looking up into those steel eyes she loved.

"Why didn't you tell me before when I mentioned you?"

Looking down at her feet, Astron only had one stupid excuse for not saying anything, "I thought you might run in the other direction."

Paine's mouth starts to curve up at the sides, "And why would I go in the other direction? Yes this is unexpected but have you seen who I lie and work with?"

Both women chuckle thinking about the two younger women that they had been around.

"Alright, but if I go back into the business, I will be working with Fang and lightning and I am hoping you too."

For a moment Paine stays quiet thinking, '_Can I be in that business, there has to be more to the business then killing, strategy maybe or infiltration? I am not so…_'

Her thought was interrupted by Astron's voice, "Not actually offing someone baby, maybe in other ways. Sometimes there are ones we have to think and plan before we do anything."

"In that case I might be able too, we also have to think of Rikku and Yuna tho, I have been with them for quite some time."

"Yeah, we'll figure somthin. Let's head back to Fang and Light."

Now one thing Astron new is that Paine is not much for Public Affections, but what happens next is a pleasant shock.

Paine stops Astron and holds her hand out to her with a faint smile; the taller woman looks at the hand a moment before realizing what the smaller woman wanted.

Taking Paine's hand they both walk back out the ally and head towards their friends.

**~Break~**

"OH MY GOD! That was…exhilarating!" Rikku turns onto her side shivering as the sheet fells off her back and gazes at her girlfriend who was still trying to catch her breath.

All Yuna could do was nod and smile as she took in deep breaths, "You're telling….me!"

Giggling the blonde places kisses on Yuna's neck, "You are amazing Yuni."

"Mmmmm you are too Rikku," looking around and seeing a clock Yuna realizes they haven't left the bed in almost two days, "Are we going to ever leave this bed?"

Shaking her head Rikku couldn't help but get a slap stick smile, "Nope, I like you right here, naked and just yummy!"

"I'm not the only yummy one here!" Finally gaining strength Yuna pushes her lover onto her side and then straddles her hips.

"Ohhh Yuni, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm going to make you scream and shout profanities like you had me doing for the past four hours baby, get ready and hold on!"

**~Break~**

Baralai looked out over the New Yevon pondering; he had just received a message from his men that the lookouts at the cave had been killed, but no one knew by whom.

Taking a sip of his drink, watches as life keeps moving forward for so many lives in the streets below; bartering in the markets are raising a family.

"Wonder if I could flush the killers out and that bitch if I hired someone to do it, someone better than my men at least?"

Thinking out loud he wondered if those men might have been killed by the woman who made him lose almost everything eight years ago, as an act of revenge perhaps.

"Lucen!"

Quickly a small but well-built man came to the balcony, "Yes, Sire?"

"I need you to find someone for me, a killer. Supposedly she is retired, but I don't want anyone but the best her name is Silver Shadow, I think you will have to look for her associates to find her Raven Strike is one of them."

The man nods and starts to turn to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, too many of my men have messed up, mess up this and you will regret it Lucen."

"Yes, Sir!" Quickly Lucen leaves to find this Silver Shadow.

Smiling to himself, Baralai sips his drink again, "Let's see if that bitch can take on the Silver Shadow."

**TBC**


End file.
